


The Great Outdoors

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach Sex, Biting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Outdoor Sex, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “We are going to get sand everywhere."“Yeah, probably, but do you really give a fuck when you have the world’s sexiest omega setting on your lap?”





	The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Outdoor sex 
> 
> Not on the official list, but I couldn't resist *shrugs* I'm sure it's a kink to someone
> 
> Enjoy!

“We are going to get sand everywhere,” Richie laughs against Bill’s neck. He’s straddling Bill’s lap as they set on the sandy beach near their campsite.

“Yeah, probably, but do you really give a fuck when you have the world’s sexiest omega setting on your lap?” Richie gasps when the alpha’s hand comes between them, rubbing Richie’s clit through the thin material of his boxers. 

He feels Bill’s erection in his jeans, grinding against it as Bill’s hand continues to rub at his now swollen clit. The alpha brings Richie into a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Bill breaks the kiss in a long moan, hand leaving between them to hold onto Richie’s hips as the omega continues to grind. Before long, Bill is flipping them over, Richie’s clothed back hitting the sand. He growls, tearing at the alpha’s shirt.

Bill growls low in his throat when the tip of his cock brushes against Richie’s wet cunt. “You're a needy omega, aren’t you? Always needing your alpha’s cock,” Richie smirks, grinding up into the alpha’s cock. “Fuck, Richie.”

“Yes, that’s the plan.”

“Don’t be cocky.”

“I’m not being...Fuck!”

Without another word, Bill pushes in, Richie letting out a loud moan. The alpha is burying his face into the omega’s neck, inhaling Richie’s scent as he begins a brutal pace. 

Richie wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck, burying his face in Bill’s neck, gently nipping at the mating mark there. Bill does the same, biting down as his thrusts become erratic. 

“Fuck, Bill!” His orgasm hits him hard, whole body trembling as pleasure runs through him. Bill growls in his ear, thrusting hard once, twice, before finally burying himself to the hilt, knot forming and locking them together.

They lay there like that, until the knot finally goes down. They part, Bill moving to the side. Richie cuddles against the alpha, laying his head on Bill’s chest. 

“That was fucking fantastic,” Richie lifts his head to looks at Bill when the alpha begins laughing. “What?”

“Nothing Richie,” Bill smiles gently at him. “I love you.”

Richie smiles, laying his head back down on his alpha’s chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the Kinktober fics will feature Richie and Bill as a couple (because it's my favorite ship), but there will be some Richie/Eddie thrown in here when it gets to the threesome/moresome part of these stories.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
